


Day 18: Leather/Latex

by hannahrhen



Series: Tag-Team: 30 Days of Steve/Bucky Porn [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, Gags, Leather, M/M, Mild Pony Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahrhen/pseuds/hannahrhen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has trouble keeping quiet. Bucky finds a way to rein him in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 18: Leather/Latex

When they first started fucking, hot-blooded and wound tight from battles in the woods and mountains of Western Europe, Bucky and Steve made a discovery:

Steve, it turned out, couldn’t keep it down.

Mister “No Chatter, Fellas” on the two-way radio?  Mister “Bucky, Take Your Shoes Off, Everyone’s Sleeping?” _That_ Steve Rogers?

Turned out he wailed like a goddamned banshee when anyone got near his dick.

Okay, fine--Steve would complain at being described that way. It was just when _Bucky_ went near his dick.

Wailed and moaned and called Buck’s name in a way that definitely wasn’t just buddy-buddy, and it was kinda funny at first--funny and warm and could make Bucky’s own dick snap to attention just thinkin’ about it at the wrong time.

But it was also kind of a problem, given their close quarters with the other guys. Sure, he and Stevie shared a room in barracks, appropriated hotels, or wherever they ended up that night--nobody questioned why two best friends from back home would want to be close during their down time. But the walls were always thin, no matter where they were; on rougher nights it was just a layer of canvas, and Stevie--

Really couldn’t shut up.

Sometimes it was, _“JesusBuckyGodthat’ssogoodsogoodGodBucky!”_ and Bucky figured the serum made Steve need fewer breaths, and also wondered how much Steve confessed those names-in-vain in his quiet, red-faced talks with the company chaplain.

Other times it was, “Fuck me, please! Buck!” and even a sharp smack on his flank, a hissed “quiet!” didn’t make a damned bit of difference. Maybe even just encouraged him, Bucky suspected, when he yelped after and tightened his legs around Bucky’s hips.

In Bucky’s opinion, though, the worst were the wordless sounds, the full-throated moans that he saved for when they were screwing each other hard--Stevie liked takin’ it as much as giving, and it didn’t matter which one they were doing--Steve would open his mouth and just howl with pleasure, and it just made Bucky’s legs shake and his spine quiver every time.

So good, but so goddamned risky. _Dammit, Steve._

“Sorry … sorry,” he breathed, rolling away from Bucky that night. His whole body had locked up when Buck slid down the mattress to take Steve’s cock in his mouth, and Bucky had hoped that maybe this time he’d be able to keep a lid on it, but not a half-minute later he was shouting out Bucky’s name like he was getting killed. Hell, they’d both had to stop what they were doing and listen for noise--or a sudden, suspicious silence--outside the door. It was one of the better nights--they were in a requisitioned hotel, and a nice one, but men still prowled the halls either on guard duty or off to their own rooms.

Anyone could hear them. And would, if Steve didn’t _stop._

“Jesus, Stevie,” and, fine, Bucky couldn’t help but laugh, even if this was definitely not okay. “How am I gonna do you if you can’t keep your mouth shut?” And Steve’s damned eyes twinkled at that, because the little shit--he was bigger now, sure, but still Bucky’s little shit--actually seemed to enjoy the frustration. Knew Bucky wasn’t really gonna stop because of it.

It made Bucky wanna stop that mouth instead.

It made him wanna--

Stop _up_ that mouth.

He looked around the room, at the floor, their clothes and scant belongings thrown around, Bucky’s boots and belt next to the bed--

Oh.

“I got an idea.”

*******

He had the best ideas, Steve had to admit. Buck’s tone of voice had made him a little wary at first, just a little, and when Bucky had leaned over him and reached down the side of the bed, when Steve had seen that belt …

He’d kinda wondered if he was about to be walloped. Didn’t have enough time to decide if he’d agree to it before he realized what Bucky was really suggesting. They’d seen strips of leather used for other purposes, to help soldiers keep control during battlefield surgeries, and it was brutal but definitely effective. It would give Steve ...

Would give Steve something to bite on while Bucky did … _things_ to him.

Steve had nodded quick when Bucky held up the burnished brown leather and just gave Steve a pointed look.

“C’mon, Stevie--on your knees. Upsy-daisy,” and Steve snorted at him but did what he was asked, twisting onto all fours, the bed making an alarming creak under his weight. He could see Bucky moving around in the corner of his vision, then heard a quiet, “Open your mouth,” and the center of the belt, midway between the buckle and drilled end, was held in front of his face, waiting for him to take it.

The leather barely gave in to the bite of his teeth.

It wasn’t--wasn’t his favorite taste, but it was a familiar one, and he shifted his lower jaw until the strap was flat between his molars. Tugged on it a little while it was still in Bucky’s hand--oh, that was … that was nice, and gave a little grunt to say that he was ready.

Message received loud and clear, because Bucky barely took a breath before he said, “I’m gonna fuck you now. Okay?” and Steve couldn’t--oh, _lord_ \--couldn’t answer except for nodding his head, and he did that enthusiastically.

He started whining as soon as Bucky pressed fingers in with Vaseline, then little grunts he hoped sounded encouraging when those fingers spread wide and started loosening him up. Knowing he was--was being readied for Bucky’s dick was enough to make him throb, pulsing his heartbeat between his legs. The leather was hard between his teeth, resisting his bite. But he still managed to moan, muffled and low, when Bucky pulled out his fingers.

Bucky’s cock felt huge taking their place, just shy of painful, and Steve’s teeth dug even harder into the belt. Was getting used to it, but … oh, God. He made high-pitched noises in the back of his throat--yeah, okay, they were whimpers, but it felt so good, his knees and palms in the mattress and Bucky’s gorgeous body behind him, his thighs just inside Steve’s, pushing him wide, rubbing away at where Steve was so sensitive.

He loved it when Bucky was gentle. Felt him pull out slowly, and then slide back in, easy and sweet. Stopped when he was tight against Steve’s ass, and patted his hip lightly.

“Stevie, I’m gonna try something. If you don’t like it, let me know,” and, after a moment, he felt the pressure in his mouth change into something else, a pull against both cheeks as Bucky … Bucky had picked up the ends of the belt and gathered them into one hand behind Steve’s head.

Tugged on ‘em a little, and said, “Giddy-up” with a laugh in his voice, and Steve would have broken up, too, but the pressure on his mouth that pulled his head back a little, knowing Bucky had him in hand, and the way Buck’s hips slid forward at the same moment to push himself deep inside Steve had him moaning, muffled but obvious.

“Like that, huh? I kinda wondered. Let’s see what I can do here.” And Buck loosened his hold on the makeshift reins as he pulled out, and then, with a tiny yank and a press forward, he pushed deep into Steve again.

The belt didn’t muffle _that_ much.

“Jesus, Steve,” Bucky said after he had stopped groaning. “That’s just beautiful. Let me give you a nice ride, okay, sweetheart?” And Steve nodded, his movements hindered by the sort-of bridle, but Bucky got the message.

And it was heaven: the smoky taste of the belt clenched between his molars, the rough rub of the suede under his tentative tongue. Bucky’s free hand dug hard into Steve’s hip, guiding him back into the thrusts. The sound, the pressure of Bucky’s hips slapping against Steve’s ass.

The thing was, Steve loved it when Bucky stopped being gentle, too. Gave him a good hard dicking, taking Steve apart from the inside, where he was still so soft and tender. Vulnerable. Opening him up and making him burn, making his inner muscles squeeze and fight and finally accept the invasion. The guidance of the reins held in Bucky’s hand arced him backward, made his belly tighten up and fire spark from his cock through his belly to his throat, forcing out all the sounds that Bucky’s control stifled.

And Bucky--

God. The thing was, Bucky made noise, too, even if he was usually quiet compared to Steve. His huffs of pleasure were broken, senseless syllables, cut off when his mouth slammed shut but back in force when he gasped for air.

When Bucky finally gave in, when he came from Steve’s hand or his mouth or, now, deep inside Steve, he would press as close as possible to Steve’s ear and just sigh his name.

This time, he added, “Love you,” so quiet, layered in the low whine of his orgasm, and Steve shoved himself back, hummed his agreement, and, after being ridden through three more messy thrusts and the help of Bucky’s free hand, spilled his own come all over the sheets.

It took him a minute to relax his jaw enough to withdraw the belt. When he did, when he rolled over and into Bucky’s arms, Bucky just kissed his face right on the cheek, right where maybe he had left a few short-lived marks from pulling tight on the leather, and rubbed at the hinge of his jaw.

“Good?”

Steve could still taste the leather, could still feel the shape Bucky made inside him. “Good.”

He glanced over the edge of the mattress. The belt was curled on the floor again, but it was a little different this time. Right in the middle of the leather, where it would sit low on the small of Bucky’s back, was a perfect imprint of Steve’s teeth.

_Wasn’t that something._

“Hadn’t given much thought to using a belt that way, I gotta say.”

Bucky shrugged his shoulder under Steve’s head. “Well, necessity is the mother of invention, ain’t it?”

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on tumblr](http://hannahrhen.tumblr.com)!


End file.
